Holiday
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: After the events in "Finding Love", Haruka and Michiru go on holiday in...Vienna! The place were cute little me lives ^_^ Chapter 7 - the RIGHT one - is up! Sorry for messing up, I'm such a baka!
1. Default Chapter

Authors Notes: Since I was asked for it, here is some kind of Sequel to „Finding Love". Haruka and Michiru go on holiday, of course with Hotaru ^_^ just a tiny little fic when I wrote at work, out of sheer boredom. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Haruka, Michiru or Hotaru (dammit!!) but I own the plot. Naoko Takeuchi owns the three cool people I'm writing about :-( And she won't give them to me. *cries* 

Dedication: I dedicate this story to my weird colleagues who make me laugh every day. 

Holiday 

„Finally!" Haruka called out, jumping down the stairs that led up – or down – from the hospital's main entrance. Michiru followed her lover, panting; after all, Haruka was a fast runner, and when it came to running out of hospitals she was unbeatable. "Michiru-Mama, not so fast!" Hotaru panted while she hurried after her mama, grasping tightly on her hand. "HARUKA!" Michiru yelled. "Slow DOWN!" Haruka dug her heels into the ground and came to a halt with a cartoon-like screeching sound, causing a big cloud of dusk whirling up. Michiru coughed and made her way through the cloud over to her beloved tomboy. "You shouldn't be running that fast." The aqua haired girl scolded. "After all, your leg got shot." "Yeah, but it's healed, and I'm perfectly fine. See?" Haruka replied, jumping up and down to prove her statement. Michiru just sighed and handed her love the car keys. "Let's get into the car and drive home." The aqua haired girl begged. Haruka beamed, nodded and snatched the keys from Michiru, who frowned. The three of them got into the car and drove off.

"So, where do you wanna go on holiday?" Haruka asked while staring at the huge pile of brochures Michiru had brought from the travel agency (A/N: O_O *lol*) "What about Vienna?" Michiru suggested, but Haruka frowned. "In Austria it's winter now. Do you really wanna go there?" Michiru looked at Haruka with puppy dog eyes. "Please please please!" she begged, almost on her knees. Haruka grinned and patted her girlfriend's head. "If you want to go to Vienna so badly, how could I say no?" "Oh, thank you!" Michiru called out, hugging Haruka so tight that she almost crushed her to death. Hotaru, who just came walking in, saw that scene and called out: "Group cuddling!" She ran over to her parents and hugged Harukas legs, causing the blonde to loose balance and fall over. Luckily the couch stood behind her, so Haruka didn't hit the hard floor. Michiru ended up on top of her, giggling like mad, while Hotaru refused to let go of her papas legs. "Guess what", Michiru said to her adopted daughter, "we are going on holiday!" "Oh, how cool!" Hotaru cried out. "Where are we going?" she then asked. "To Vienna." Haruka panted; Michiru was kinda heavy. "Michiru, honey, not that I would mind you lying on top of me, but…could you please get off me? You're heavy." "Oh, sorry." Michiru apologized, blushing. She quickly climbed off her lover, allowing her to sit up. Haruka shook her legs, since Hotaru still was hugging them, but it had no avail. "Hotaru, why are you hanging on my leg?" the blonde asked. "Because it's _fun." Hotaru answered matter-of-factly. "Plus you are so tall that I can't climb on your lap, Haruka-Papa." Haruka sweat-dropped, bent down and pulled Hotaru up on her lap where the young girl sat happily, grinning from ear to ear. Michiru quickly hurried over to the cupboard, opened it and produced a small camera. She turned around to Haruka and Hotaru and yelped: "Say cheese!" Both looked up surprised, and Michiru pictured them. With too much flashlight. "Michiru!" Haruka yelped, rubbing her eyes. "Mama!" Hotaru complained, squeezing her eyes shut. "Sorry! I forgot to turn the flashlight off. ^_^" Both Haruka and Hotaru sighed and shook their heads. "So", Michiru quickly changed the subject, "when shall we go on our holiday?" "Today!" Hotaru squealed, causing Haruka to chuckle. "That's not really possible, Hime-chan. We have to pack, book the flight, book the hotel – where do you wanna stay, by the way? – and inform Setsuna to take care of our plants." "Auntie Setsuna will take care of our plants?" Hotaru asked with a frown. "I don't think that this is a good idea!" "But why, darling?" Michiru asked surprised. "Weeell…" Hotaru started, "all the plants auntie Setsuna had in her flat died!" Haruka and Michiru blinked and looked at each other. "Oookay." Haruka slowly said. "I guess we'll have to find someone else who'll take care of our plants."_


	2. Default Chapter

„What about Makoto?" Michiru suggested. "I heard that she is a pretty good plant sitter." (Author's Note: Thanks to "the Drifter" for this suggestion!) "Good idea." Haruka agreed. "I'll go calling her. Michiru, honey, can you look for a flight to Austria in the meantime?" "Sure." Michiru smiled, hurried over to their computer and logged in to the internet. Hotaru was left standing in the middle of the living room, pouting. "And what can I do in the meantime?" the little girl asked no one in particular. After a short moment of thinking, she decided to join her papa on the phone. 

"…so you can take care of our plants for a week?" Haruka talked into the receiver. "Of course, Haruka-chan. No problem!" Makoto chirped on the other line. Haruka just wanted to thank her when she felt something small hanging to her leg. She looked down only to discover Hotaru, who hung on her right leg smiling. Haruka smiled back and talked on. "Thanks a lot, Makoto. Michiru and I will bring you the key to our apartment before we head to the airport, okay?" "That's alright with me, Haruka-chan. See you later, then." "Yeah, see you later." Haruka replied and hung up the phone. She looked down at Hotaru and smiled. "Let's go and see how far Michiru-mama is with the flight, shall we?" "Yes, yes!" Hotaru squealed without letting go of her papas leg. Haruka sighed and started to walk into the living room, where Michiru sat in front of the PC, Hotaru hanging on her leg happily. When the two of them entered the room, they were greeted from a grinning Michiru. "I found a flight for tomorrow, at 2 o'clock in the morning. Can you book the hotel, sugar bear?" "Of course, honey bee." Haruka replied grinning. Before she looked down with a frown. "Hotaru, could you _please let go of my leg?"_

Cold, teal eyes glared at the enemy, as did cold blue ones. "I will defeat the enemy." Haruka whispered, and Michiru nodded. Haruka sneaked over to the enemy, and with a sudden jump she landed on it. "Michiru, quick! Finish him off!" the blonde yelled. Michiru dashed over to her love and closed the zipper of their enemy…the over-filled suitcase. "Finally." Haruka panted. "It's closed." Michiru nodded and eyed the suitcase worried, afraid that it would break up again. "Evil suitcase." Hotaru said, who had been watching her parent's fight with the piece of luggage that had lasted for twenty minutes. She walked over to the suitcase and scolded it: "Evil, evil suitcase!" If suitcases could able to blush, this one definitely would do that now. But since luggage usually doesn't blush, it just stood there and tried to look as innocent as possible. Haruka gave the evil suitcase one last kick, then grabbed it and carried it out into their car. Michiru checked the whole apartment again, put their flight tickets and their hotel reservation for the Hotel Sacher into her handbag, and the three of them left to head for the airport.

As soon as Haruka had taken her seat in the plane – next to Michiru of course – the tall blonde was fast asleep. Hotaru, who had already been looking forward to play with her papa the whole flight, pouted and turned to her mama for a complaint. "Look, mama, papa is sleeping! With whom shall I play now?" "Why, little darling, with me of course." Michiru answered. "No, it's boring to play with you. You always cheat." Hotaru stated, and Michiru blushed while the other passengers grinned at the cute little girl. "Hotaru! That is so not true!" Michiru scolded, and Hotaru laughed. Both of them flinched when Haruka let out a loud snore. "Dear God!" Michiru yelped. "Haruka!" she then called out, nudging her lover's side. "Don't snore!" Haruka grumbled in her sleep and tried to turn on her side, with the end effect that she almost fell out of her seat. The tall blonde awoke with a shocked grunt and clutched to the armrest as if for her dear life, causing the other passengers to break into laughter. "It's always nice to see such a happy family!" an old woman stated, causing Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru to sweat drop. Michiru gave a faked laugh and answered: "Yeah, it's nice, isn't it." Finally, the plane took off and started to head towards Vienna, Airport Schwechat. 

After a very long flight (A/N: I have absolutely no idea how long it takes you to get from Tokyo to Vienna. Don't sue me.), the small family finally arrived in Schwechat. Haruka stretched while she made her way over to the conveyer band, followed by Hotaru and Michiru. "Now where's our suitcase…" Haruka spoke to herself before she spotted the precious object. Quickly, the blonde reached out for the luggage and pulled it from the band, while other people yelled at her for pushing forward so rude. However, Haruka didn't understand the Austrian dialect, and so she just smiled at the people, nodded and answered: "Hai hai. Gomen nasai." Michiru watched the scene with amusement, and when Haruka returned to her, the three of them made their way out of the airport to get a taxi. 


	3. Default Chapter

Michiru stood in front of the Hotel Sacher, staring at the beautiful house in awe. "Oh, Haruka, that is so wonderful!" She called out and flung her arms around her blonde love's neck. Haruka, who was carrying the huge evil suitcase, stumbled and almost landed on her behind. "Michiru, honey, not that I would mind it if you throw yourself around me, but please don't do it when I carry a suitcase that almost weights 20 kilograms." The tomboy panted afterwards. Michiru blushed. "Sorry! ^_^ " Haruka just sighed, looked around where Hotaru was, found her and yelled: "Hotaru!" The small girl stopped playing with the doves that walked around in front of the Hotel and came running. "Yes, papa?" "Come on, let's get inside." The blonde smiled. Hotaru nodded and ran into the hotel, almost knocking down the poor usher who stood next to the door. Haruka gave the man an apologizing look, but he just smiled and motioned her to enter the hotel where Michiru already stood at the reception, signing in for her room. Haruka spied over her shoulder and smiled: Michiru had entered them as "Family Tenoh" into the guest book. "Haruka, honey, could you carry the suitcase up?" the aqua haired woman now asked. Haruka smiled, nodded and just wanted to carry the heavy suitcase over  to the elevator when suddenly an usher came running by and grabbed it from her hands. "Let me take this from you, Sir." He spoke, smiling and friendly enough in English. "Thanks." Haruka replied. She took Michirus hand, and the couple followed the usher into the elevator. They drove up into the third floor, and the usher carried their suitcase over to room 301. "There you are, this is your room." He explained while he pointed to the door. "Arigato." Haruka replied, earning a puzzled look. "Thank you." Michiru quickly translated,  causing the usher to smile and nod. Hotaru stormed into the room and jumped on the huge double bed. "Hotaru!" Michiru yelped. "Take off your shoes before you jump around on the bed!" Hotaru quickly crawled off the bed and hung her head in shame. "Gomen, momma!" Haruka checked her watch – it was five P.M. – and yawned. "There's not much we can do today anyway. I suggest that we go to sleep, so we get over the jetlag." The blonde then said. Michiru agreed on that. Hotaru did not. "But I can't sleep yet!" she whined. Haruka smiled, bent down and picked her up. She carried the protesting little girl in the adjoining room, where a single bed stood. "Hotaru, look at this wonderful comfy bed!" Haruka smiled. Hotaru eyed the bed and suddenly felt sleep coming over her. "I think I am tired after all…" the little girl mumbled. Haruka smiled, put her on the floor and helped her to get undressed. She tucked Hotaru in and left the room, closing the door behind her. Michiru was already lying in the bed, waiting. "Hey." She softly spoke, while Haruka smiled at her and started to undress. When she slipped her trousers down her legs and threw them on the floor, Michiru could see the scar on her lover's upper leg. The blonde crawled into the bed, and Michiru gently ran her index finger over the scar Trevor's bullet had left in her lover's leg. "What are you doing?" Haruka asked, smiling. "Remembering the events that led to this injury." Michiru whispered. Haruka pulled her into her arms and held her tight. "Don't think about it." She whispered into her lovers ear. "Trevor is dead, so it's over. We don't have to worry about him anymore." "I know." Michiru sighed. "But it's hard to forget everything that happened…when I think about the fact that he almost killed you…" "Shht." Haruka softly spoke into Michirus ear, planting a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Don't think about it, love. Better enjoy our holiday here." "I will try." Michiru promised. Haruka smiled at her and gently stroke her back while Michiru snuggled up to her, resting her head on her shoulder. "Just hold me tight, okay?" she then begged. Haruka nodded and tightened her embrace, and soon the two girls were fast asleep. 

A/N: Finally I could bring myself to write another chapter of this story ^^ I'll try to update it regularly from now on, promise!

Ja ne

Cloud van Dyk


	4. Default Chapter

When Haruka and Michiru awoke the next morning, Hotaru was already up, watching TV – although she didn't understand a word. Haruka rubbed her eyes sleepily before she noticed her daughter. "Hotaru? What are you doing?" the blonde asked sleepily. "Watching TV, Haruka-Papa!" the little girl explained. "But I can't understand what they say." She added, pouting. Haruka looked at the TV, only to see a black haired woman kicking the butts of some guys. "Hey, that's cool." She commented. Next to her, Michiru opened her eyes. "What's cool?" the aqua haired girl asked, frowning. Haruka pointed to the screen. "Look, it's a woman kicking butt." Michiru eyed the TV and smiled when another woman showed up in the show, a blonde with a wooden fighting staff. "Oh, I know that show, one of my students loves it." Haruka just smiled and got out of bed. "So, what do you wanna do today?" she asked her lover, who shrugged. "I dunno. Could you hand me the guide?" "Sure." The blonde dug through her suitcase until she found the little booklet. She threw it to Michiru, who caught it and started to read through it. "Umm…" the aqua haired girl then said, "I'd like to visit the art museum today. Is that fine with you?" Haruka nodded, but Hotaru made a face. "Museum, how boring!" Haruka chuckled at her daughter's remark and ruffled her hair. "Hotaru, I promise that I'll buy you a nice ice cream if you are a good girl during our museum trip." "Ice cream!" Hotaru beamed. Michiru smiled, glad that this problem was solved. "Shall I call a taxi?" Haruka asked, already reaching for the phone. Michiru nodded and started to get dressed while Haruka dialed the number she found in the little telephone book. "Communications Company, van Dyk speaking, good morning." A deep, yet female voice suddenly came out of the receiver. Haruka frowned; this didn't sound like a taxi service. "Hello?" the person on the other end of the line now called out. "Um, hello…I think I dialed the wrong number." Haruka explained, earning a little chuckle. "Maybe. What do you need?" "You see, my lover and I, we wanted a taxi." Haruka spoke. "You are definitely wrong here. This is a communications company. I could sell you a telephone, though." "No thanks." Haruka laughed. "Can you tell me the number of a taxi service?" "Of course. Wait a sec…" Haruka patiently waited while she heard the woman on the other line rummage through some papers. "Here we go…" her voice suddenly came, "34567." (A/N: of course this isn't a real taxi service. It's just a fantasy number ^_^) Haruka quickly scribbled the number down. "Thank you." Haruka grinned. "You're welcome. Oh, and if you need a telephone…call me." Haruka chuckled and hung up the phone, dialed the number of the taxi service and ordered one of the vehicles to pick her and her family up. "They'll be here in…" the blonde turned around to inform Michiru about the taxi, but her jaw met the floor when she saw her lover. She was absolutely gorgeous. "Close your mouth, Haruka." Michiru advised her love, giggling. Haruka quickly did as she had been told and blushed furiously. "You look wonderful, Michiru." The blonde said as soon as she had recovered from the beauty shock. "Thanks." Michiru replied, smiling. "You look good, too, love." Haruka smiled back, stepped closer to Michiru and pulled her into a hug. "I love you." She whispered into the aqua haired girls ear. "I love you, too." Came the soft reply. "Group hug!" Hotaru called out, ran over to her parents and huggled Harukas legs. The blonde looked down, frowning. "Hotaru, is it possible that you have a thing for my legs?" Hotaru started to giggle and nodded while Michiru laughed and let go of Haruka. "The taxi should be here by now, let's get downstairs. Hotaru, don't forget your scarf, it's cold." "Hai, Michiru-Mama ! » Hotaru agreed, quickly grabbed her purple scarf and wrapped it around her neck. Haruka offered her arm to Michiru, smiling. "May I accompany you to your car, My Lady?" Michiru accepted her lovers arm, grinning. "Of course, Sir." Hotaru stared at her parents, lots of ??? swirling around her head. "I thought Haruka-Papa is a girl?" she then asked, causing both of her parents to crack up. 


	5. Default Chapter

Haruka and Hotaru leaned against the wall, both bored out of their mind, while Michiru was discussing a picture by Claude Monet with the museum guard. "How long will this take?" Hotaru whispered, and her papa shrugged and sighed. "I have no clue, Hotaru. Seems like the trip to the art museum wasn't such a good idea after all." Michiru, who had heard the nasty comment, shot a little glare at her blonde lover, who blushed and grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. Michiru just shook her head, finished her discussion and came back to her little family. "Now what was that, Haruka?" Haruka acted all innocent. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Hotaru giggled while Michiru let out a little sigh. "Oh, never mind. Hey, I'm starving. Shall we go and see if we find something to eat?" Both Haruka and Hotaru beamed. "Yes!" they cried out in unison, looking as if they were at the same age – five.

Using the public transport, the trio drove to Vienna's longest shopping street: the Mariahilfer street. Michiru awed at the countless fashion stores, but Haruka and Hotaru wouldn't give her the chance to enter one of them. "You can buy as much clothing as you want…after we ate." Haruka informed her lover, who pouted. Until her stomach growled; that quickly made her change her mind, and the family headed for the nearest "Schnitzelhaus", a well-known restaurant chain which served the traditional Vienna Schnitzel, along with cordon bleu and and various vegetarian dishes. Haruka and Michiru ordered their foot, while Hotaru was unsure what she should eat. "May I recommend the kid's menu for you?" the friendly cook spoke, causing the little girl to beam. "Yes, I'll take that!" Haruka paid the meal, and the family sat down. The blonde was just about to start eating her cordon bleu when suddenly the guy from the opposite desk blew a cloud of smoke into her face, causing her to cough. Angered, the blonde glared at the unfriendly man. "Excuse me?" she spoke, trying to sound friendly. The man gave her an odd look. "Yes?" "Could you please stop smoking?" Haruka asked, smiling politely. "My family and I are trying to eat, and it's not really pleasing if you blow smoke in my face." The guy obviously didn't think about finishing smoking, instead, he glared at Haruka and replied: "No. This is a restaurant where smoking is allowed, and I don't think about stopping it just because of a jerk like you." (A/N: of course not all Austrians are like that! ^_^ But there are some really rude people. Especially in Vienna.) Haruka just pulled in a deep breath to hurl an insult at the man, when she felt a gentle hand taking her arm. "Haruka, don't." Michiru softly spoke. "I don't want you to get into a fight during our holiday." Haruka looked into her lovers pleading eyes, knowing that Michiru had already won. She looked at the guy, calmly said "Baka" and walked back to her desk – leaving the unfriendly jerk totally confused about what this blonde  man just had said to him. "Was that an insult?" he shouted after Haruka, who just chuckled and continued to eat, trying to ignore the clouds of smoke that were blown into her face in regular intervals.

"Can we go shopping now?" Michiru asked after the family had finished eating. "Please?" she added, giving Haruka her puppy dog look. The blonde sighed, trying to give her lover a strict glare. "Michiru, it is unfair to use this look on me. You know that I can never deny you anything when you do that." Michiru fluttered her eyelashes at her lover. "What are you talking about?" she asked, all innocent. Hotaru giggled at her parents, already knowing how this little scene would end: with Haruka-Papa carrying lots of shopping bags and wailing about her credit cards while Michiru-Mama ran from one store to the next, buying everything she liked. 

"Michiru, think about my credit cards!" Haruka wailed while she carried a whole dozen of shopping bags, following her lover. Hotaru walked next to her papa, giggling all the way – causing Haruka to wonder what her little girl found so funny. But then, on the other hand, the blonde thought that she better didn't want to know.  


	6. Default Chapter

Haruka laid in the bed of her hotel room, looking at her feet. Two slim columns of smoke curled up from her shoes, up to the ceiling. "Oww, my feet." The blonde moaned. Michiru came bouncing out of the bathroom, still as fit as ever. "How can you be so jumpy?" Haruka asked, disbelief in her voice. "I'm happy!" Michiru chirped, jumped on the bed and landed on top of Haruka, who let out a little "Oofff.". The aqua haired girl looked at her lovers smoking feet. "Haruka, dear, there's something about different about your feet." She said, frowning. "Yes, they are steaming. That's what happens when you force me to run from one store to the next for five hours straight." Haruka replied, her voice sounding a little snappier than she wanted it to. She quickly realized that when she saw how Michirus bottom lip started to quiver and her eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Michi, love, I didn't mean it." The blonde quickly spoke, putting her arms around her lover. "I'm sorry." Michiru let out a little sigh, resting her head against Harukas shoulder. "But you are right, Haruka. I should have kept it short…after all, I know that you don't like shopping." "Hey." Haruka looked down on her lovers head, gently stroking the aqua colored locks. "We're here on holiday, love. I shouldn't have been that snappy. I want you to be happy." "That rhymed!" Michiru giggled, Harukas harsh words already forgotten. Haruka smiled at her and gently kissed the top of her head. Michiru looked up at her and smiled. "Haruka, there's something I want to show you." She then said. Haruka smiled and nodded. Michiru got up, much to the blondes dismay, and vanished into the bathroom. When she came out again shortly afterwards, Harukas jaw fell down. Michiru wore a dark blue, very tight negligee. And that was it. "Oh. My. God." Haruka finally managed to say. "Like it?" Michiru asked, seduction dripping from her voice, passion shining from her eyes. "Yes." Haruka replied hoarsely, her blood starting to boil. The blonde jumped up from the bed, rushed over to the smiling Michiru, grabbed her around the waist and let herself fall backwards, causing both of them to land on the bed, Michiru on top of her. They sank into a long gentle kiss, not caring about the fact that Hotaru was still awake in the adjoining room. 

The next morning, Haruka and Michiru both woke up when Hotaru jumped on their bed. "Wha…?" Haruka blinked and looked at her daughter, who eyed her worried. "Are you and Michiru-Mama ill, Haruka-Papa?" the little girl then asked. Haruka frowned. "Ill? No, why should we be ill?" "Because you were both moaning so much last night. I thought you were in pain." Both Haruka and Michiru sweat-dropped. Michiru gave a fake laugh. "Uh, don't worry, Hotaru. Papa and I were…exercising." "Yeah, exercising." Haruka quickly agreed. "In bed?" Hotaru asked, interested. "Yes, in bed." Haruka replied. Hotaru gave her parents a thoughtful look. "Can I exercise with you?" she then asked. Both Haruka and Michiru went O_O before Haruka quickly made up an excuse. "No, you are too young for it. When you are older, okay?" "Okay!" Hotaru agreed. Her stomach growled loudly, and Haruka took the chance that was offered. "So, Hotaru, what do you think about breakfast?" she asked, a huge smile on her face. Hotaru beamed and nodded. Haruka gave her lover a gentle look. "Shall we wait for you, Michiru?" she asked. Michiru shook her head. "It's better if you already go down in the eating room and reserve places." The aqua haired girl replied. Haruka smiled, kissed her lover and left the room with Hotaru while Michiru started to get dressed. Her eyes fell on the negligee she had been wearing the night before – it now lay next to the bed, all crumpled – and she smiled. Picking the piece of clothing up, Michiru looked for a place where she could keep it – she didn't want Hotaru to find it, she was to young for such things – and finally decided to stuff it into the drawer. No sooner thought than done, the aqua haired girl left the hotel room, locking the door behind her, and hurried down into the eating room where Haruka and Hotaru were already waiting. 


	7. Default Chapter

During the breakfast, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru planned the new day. "I wanna go to the zoo!" Hotaru begged, looking at her parents with huge, cute eyes. Haruka of course couldn't deny her daughter this wish and agreed. Michiru didn't have anything against a visit of Vienna's famous zoo, Schoenbrunn, and so the little family decided to go there as soon as they had finished breakfast. 

Haruka was studying the underground plan, trying to find out which line they had to take to reach the zoo. "I'd say we take U6." Michiru suggested, but Haruka shook her head and pointed to a little symbol that was printed next to one of the U4 stations. "Look, that's an elephant. The zoo has got to be there." Michiru agreed on that, and the three of them made their way to the underground. They soon reached the right station, but the zoo was no where to be seen. After twenty minutes of useless running around, Michiru could almost see the storm clouds that formed over Harukas head. "Please don't explode." Michiru whispered to her lover when Hotaru was busy with chasing a butterfly. "I won't." Haruka replied, her eyes suddenly lightening up. "Look, there!" the blonde called out, pointing over to the sign which read "Schoenbrunn: --" Michiru let out a sigh of relief and called out for Hotaru, who came trotting over to her parents. The little family made their way over to the zoo, Haruka paid the admission price and they entered Schoenbrunn. "I want to see the little monkeys!" Hotaru cried out while she grabbed her papas hand. "Please, Haruka-Papa!" "Sure." Haruka agreed, smiling. She took Michirus hand into her free one, and they made their way over to the monkey cage. Hotaru pointed to a huge ape with a very light, almost blonde fur, and informed her parents: "Look! This one looks like Haruka-Papa." Haruka sweat-dropped and glared at her daughter while the other people who stood around the cage laughed at the cute little girl. "I don't think that I look like  a monkey, thanks a lot." Haruka now mumbled, causing Michiru to giggle. "Don't worry, love, you don't." Haruka smiled at her lover, and they shared a short kiss. They continued their walk through the zoo, where Hotaru awed at the baby elephant, shrieked at the spiders and poked her tongue out to the snakes. Finally, after almost four hours, the family decided to leave and find a restaurant where they could have lunch.

After a short, effective search, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru decided to eat at the Restaurant Alcazar. After they had ordered their food, Haruka was delighted to find out that it was a non-smokers restaurant. "Oh thank God, I won't have to put up with friggin' smoking people again." The blonde sighed relieved. Michiru smiled and placed her hand on top of Harukas. Hotaru was wriggling around in her chair, looking rather unhappy. "Hotaru, what's the matter?" Michiru asked, frowning at her daughter. "I gotta pee and don't know where the toilet is." Hotaru whined. Michiru smiled and let go of her lover's hand. "I'll take Hotaru to the toilet, love." Haruka nodded, and the two left the desk. Haruka looked after them, smiling and feeling happiness rising inside her. "My family." The blonde thought to herself, her smile growing even broader. "How lucky I am to have them."

When Michiru and Hotaru returned from the toilet, the food was already served. Haruka had waited with eating until her lover and her daughter had returned, and as soon as they had sat down, all three of them started to eat. Haruka took the first bite of her pork, and her eyes went wide. "It's very stringy." She then whispered to Michiru, who giggled. Hotaru seemed to be perfectly happy with her kids menu, and Michiru informed Haruka that her veal was perfect. Haruka grumbled about her luck, but ate the pork anyway. As soon as they had finished lunch, Haruka paid, and they left the restaurant. Outside on the street, the blonde pressed both hands against her stomach and groaned. Michiru looked at her worried. "Love, are you alright?" "I have a stomachache." Haruka informed her. "I think the meat was no good." "Let's get you into the hotel, okay?" Michiru suggested, taking her lover's arm. Haruka nodded, and they made their way to the underground station.


End file.
